Ice Cold Waters of the Swan Princess
by KH411
Summary: (This is CaptainSwan) Emma hated being locked in the castle all the time, but when she runs away...she runs into more than she can handle. Straight into the arms of the notorious pirate, Captain Hook. This contains some OOC Emma and a lot of Dark!Hook.
1. Run Away Princess

**Ahhhhh, I am here to claim that I do not own Once Upon a Time, sadly. And here to inform you that this chapter contains the mention of rape and a Dark!Hook. That's really all. Other than the fact that this story was inspired by a sweet roleplay I turned dark. Let the reading commence. (Excuse the grammar mistakes, and yes, Emma is a little OOC)**

Emma was running rampantly through the forest. She had her dress hiked up and held tightly in her hands. She stumbled and fell as her dress caught on a fallen tree branch dug into the ground. She heard the cracking of leafs quickly approaching, in an attempt to escape she ripped her dress up. The dress was no longer at her ankles, but now at her mid-thigh. It was low enough to cover her as she ran, yet high enough for her to continue running faster than before. Emma was panting, she was a simple innocent princess who had been wandering around until she stumbled into a tavern. When she saw the men approach her speaking of a ransom she had left immediately. The princess stopped dead in her tracks as she reached a tall cliff. She looked down at the water and groaned. She heard the snapping grow closer again, as a final attempt Emma plummeted down and into the ocean. She had amazingly dodged the many rocks, but she wasn't very good at swimming. So she simply crawled up on one of the rocks closest to her, which just so happened to be the one farthest out toward the water. She licked her drying lips and looked around. She was going to die here, on a rock, in the ocean. What a cruel fate, but at least she escaped the frightening men from the tavern.

-3 hours earlier-

Emma was a princess, daughter of King "Charming", as everyone called him, and Queen Snow. Emma was sheltered and hated it, she wanted to be free, go on adventures alongside her father. The young princess was tired of her parents trying to force her into marriage. They didn't want to, but it was either that...or a revolt from neighboring lands. Emma had agreed to marry Prince Baelfire, son of Rumplestiltskin. Bae was handsome, charming and all around amazing. She would have fallen for him had he not told her he didn't want the marriage. Emma was not surprised, she wasn't exactly the prettiest princess around. The princess was filled with hurt and loathing. She decided to wander around the forest for a little while to calm herself.

As Emma approached the edge of her beautiful garden, yes her garden, she tried to squeeze through the hedges. Emma got pricked in the process, but she had made it out of that damned castle. She made sure the castle was in her sights as wandered the forest. Every once in a while she would look sadly as her slightly torn dress.

The princess finally came across a small tavern at one of the clearings. It was a little out of place, but she didn't take much head to it. Emma always was a curious girl. When Emma stepped inside she'd wished she hadn't, the smell of sweat and alcohol traveled to her nose. Men stared at her lustfully, suddenly one took into count about how much that dress must have cost. The other of his table mates stood, "We can ransom her for a moderate price if the family thinks she's worth it, if not we could always have a little fun." He stated with a smirk. Emma's eyes grew wide and she high-tailed it out of the tavern and into the forest, running wildly.

-3 Hours Later-

Three hours later Emma was sitting on the rock watching the water splash onto her feet. She had heard a voice, calling for a young woman out in the distance. Emma ignored it and she heard a splash of water. When she noticed the noises of the sloshing water approach she turned and looked at the person swimming. He was coming towards her. She began to panic. When he approached she shivered. The male held his hand out for her "Come, lass. It seems as though you've be left high and dry" The male said, he had a strong yet soothing deep voice. His accent sounded so unusual. Emma looked down at him, he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into her soul, the male had jet black hair that was now in a mess from the water. If she wasn't stranded on a rock, fearing for her life she would have noted that he was rather handsome.

Emma weighed her options, die here on a rock, or take the hand of a stranger..."Can you help me?...I don't know how to swim" She was ashamed that her voice was so timid and fearful. She watched the man as he nodded with a comforting smile. Emma slowly lowered herself into his strong, warm arms as he swam further out to sea, towards a boat.

-Hook-

The dark haired male looked down at the girl. He almost felt a tingle of pity for her...almost. When he saw the girl jump off the cliff he figured she was just some daring woman going for a swim. When the girl had come back up, he was amazed to find the girl gasping for air and climbing onto a rock, clinging to it as if it were her heart. He then decided with a devious smirk that this girl could help release the pent up stress he and his crew had been feeling. The girl was helpless on that rock, he would approach like a gentleman, then take her swiftly to his cabin and his way with her, before tossing her to the rest of his lusty crew.

He pulled her up onto the ship and noticed her shivering. He had her in his arms bridal style, his crew had gone to bed for the night, all except the man sitting at the watch tower to guard he ship until morning when he would switch with someone else. The man smirked and carried her into his cabin. He would keep her a secret for a while. When he had set her down on a chair near a rather small round table she was shivering violently. "What's your name, love?" He questioned, but he figured she was of some important status due to the way her dress was. He assumed it was rather beautiful and long before her ventures. He sat faking a kind smile.

-Emma-

Emma looked at him curiously. "First, tell me your name" Her voice was shy and her lips were beginning to turn blue. He walked over to his bed and she watched him suspiciously until he placed a warm blanket upon her shoulders.

"My name is Killian Jones, but most call me...Captain Hook, welcome my dear, to the Jolly Roger" He said as the kindness seemed to slowly dissipate. "Now, come on love. A deal is a deal. Tell me your name." He smirked down to her. Emma was now shaking, she'd heard stories of this man, he was a ruthless pirate whose only love was the sea and blood. She knew he would know if she lied "I'm Princess Emma" She said nervously.

This caused the captain to smirk. She would fetch a hefty price. "Well, looks like we have a royal aboard." He bowed joking causing Emma to glare. "Don't be so angry, girl. Now come...let's get you out of those wet clothes." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Her eyes widened when he began sliding his hand up the bottom of her dress. Emma yelped and smacked him across the face. At this Killian growled and gripped her by her throat, tossing her violently onto the bed.

Emma was horrified that he would possibly rape her. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them to find the male tying both her hands together above her head at the top of the bed. This caused more panic, but she glared simply trying to keep her strong facade up. The captain sneered. "Go to sleep princess, this will be your home for quite a while." He growled and walked to a desk on the other side of the room. She could hear a chair being pulled out as he sat down and shuffled through papers. Emma let a few tears fall, why did she try to run away? She asked herself this question until she passed out, falling into a deep slumber.

-Hook-

Killian was going through his papers and maps, thinking of his captive as he grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down the ransom for the beloved princess. She was feisty, he liked it. He stood when he heard a shifting upon the bed. Hook walked over to the girl, taking in her features, she was the cutest girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. She was a true vision. He noticed tears stained her face, he bent down and gently wiped them away, careful not to wake her. Her face was so soft and had a gorgeous pink tinge to her cheeks. Her lips were full and parted slightly, as if begging the captain to place his lips upon hers. He shook the thought away before taking his clothes off and slipping into the bed next to the girl...not girl...woman. Killian always slept in the nude, seeing no reason to keep clothes on. He fell asleep, thinking of the riches to be gained, trying to cross out his thoughts of the princess writhing beneath him, but alas...he let his mind wander to those sinful dreams as he slept beside the young princess.


	2. Sinful Temptation

**A rough start I must say, Thank you to my one lovely reviewer whom is a guest, I have started this chapter early to appease you.**

** Oh and not to spoil anything, but I have to put in the warning, there is a moment of masurbation in this chapter, the word "STOP!" will be in bold letters when it's about to start and "GO!" will be at the end telling those who didn't want to read it that it is safe now. And one moment of rape-like thoughts :O**

When Emma awoke the next morning she tried to sit up, but the ropes around her wrists stopped her. Her eyes had been closed still, in confusion. She then recalled the events of last night and her eyes shot open as she began to struggle at an alarming rate. She whimpered and whined attempting to look around the empty cabin. The princess heard footsteps approaching he door from up on deck. She stopped struggling reluctantly, in hopes that if she were calm, she would be released of the ropes.

The door swung open and a leather clad Captain Hook closed the door, walking down the steps "Good morning princess." He smirked when she sent him a glare. Her reactions were priceless. Killian had already sent a bird off to deliver his message to the king and queen. He stated that they were required to bring them a rather larger amount of gold for their daughter back, if they refused, he made it clear of what he planned on doing and how the princess may never make it home.

"Are you hungry, love?" He asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma was about the open her mouth and make a snide comment, but didn't when her stomach growled. She nodded slightly and nervously. At this Killian's smirk widened, he glanced into her eyes, shocked to see a beautiful mint green color. He shook his head and walked over to the table then coming back with a plate of eggs, ham, bacon and a small biscuit.

Emma's mouth began to water at the sight of the food and the alluring aroma it gave off. She tugged the restraints to reach out for the food, but they snapped back toward the bed and she remembered the restraints once more. Killian gave a small humming noise "Those a bit of a problem, love?" He asked and she nodded. He had thought about releasing her from them, but then...a darker idea popped into his head. "I'll feed you, if you beg me for each bite." His said as if it were a natural thing to say to a princess.

Emma's cheeks flared a bright red color and she shook her head "I refuse" She stated and Killian only shrugged at her response. "Very well, I suppose I can just eat it myself." He picked up the piece of bacon, moving it towards his mouth only to stop and smirk at her whines of protest. "I-I'm sorry...please, I want it." She begged and slowly licked her lips. Killian had made the wrong choice of looking at her. His smirk fell when he did and his pants began getting tighter than normal. Emma hadn't seemed to notice as she continued to beg for the food "Please Captain, please give it to me" She whimpered as her stomach growled.

Killian quickly put the bacon to her lips and she took a normal sized bit, chewing it slowly and giving a small moan in delight. He growled internally, he was supposed to be making her embarrassed, she wasn't supposed to be the one making him feel that way. Emma looked at the captain with a small hint of curiosity. "It's really quite good." The princess smiled for him, for the first time. Hook's face turned a slight shade of red but he disguised it until it disappeared. He remained sitting, listening to her beg for each bite as she was told. Killian was shifted every so often, which confused the princess. She'd never seen anyone react that way. Maybe his butt itches and he's too embarrassed to scratch it? She hummed and the captain growled. She looked at him surprised and fearful. Killian untied the ropes and put the plate on the bed, "Feed yourself." He practically hissed, causing Emma to wince. "Thank you" was all she said as she rubbed her now red wrists. "Don't try to escape either" The captain responded harshly before stomping up the steps and out the door. She heard a click when the door was closed, signaling to her that he locked her in. Emma sighed and sat up, still hungry she continued with her food.

-Hook-

Killian quickly looked around to make sure it was safe before sneaking into a small storage closet, it had a similar set of stairs like his quarters except these ones were dusty and untouched. At the end of the steps he looked through a small hole in the wall, he was very curious about this princess. Something about her made him falter and stop what he was doing. Sure she was pretty, but that wasn't it...maybe it was due to her purity as a princess. At least...he assumed she was pure. Killian's eyes focused on her as she ate. He was curious about her.

**STOP!**

The pirate's eyes widened when she moaned, finishing the food. He tried to calm his growing problem, but it wasn't working. Killian gave in and undid the tight lacing of his leather pants, shifting his hand down into his pants he pulled out his rather large member. He was rather proud of the size, even when he was a simple sailor. Killian closed his eyes as she moaned, he was picturing her underneath him, moaning in delight as he fucked her. His hands were at work pumping his erection as Emma stood, finished with her food. Killian was slightly disappointed, but her heard some shifting and he looked through hole again. He raised a brow curiously as he watched her shift through his standing wardrobe. She pulled out a black shirt and a pair of pants he'd barely even remembered owning. Emma contemplated for a moment before looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Killian continued to look curiously as he continued pumping his hand, he was surprised when he saw her shimmy out of her still damp blue dress. Hook bit his lower lip, looking at the pure white corset she dawned. He like the way it looked on her, but he groaned slightly when she began to strip it off as well. He knew she didn't he was watching, but did she really have to do such things to tease him? He stared at her lean back, it was a pale white color. When his eyes were about to travel to her ass she had already pulled the pants up. He cursed inwardly and panted heavily. He was getting frustrated by the fact that he wasn't finishing as quick as he wanted. Emma then turned and faced the hole in the wall, she had forgotten the shirt that was lying on the bed. Killian moaned softly continuing, he imagined her sweet lips kissing the tip of his length when he thumbed it gently. What sent him over the edge was him imaging his cum dripping from her mouth, down to her breasts. She moaned his name when he came. Killian pulled his hand away, wiping his seed off on a nearby towel. For some reason he still felt the need to touch her, stroke her.

**GO!**

Killian walked out of the storage room and up on deck where he manned the sail. He had sent his first mate, Mr. Smee, to bring Emma lunch when it was needed. He knew he could trust the small man to keep her a secret. When the sun began setting he went to the 'kitchen' and grabbed two bowls of stew that had been set out for him. He then walked back to his quarters, unlocking the door and stepping in letting the door slam behind him. The loud noise made Emma jump and drop the book she was reading. "Where did you get that?" Killian asked curiously, setting the bowls down. Emma nodded at the bookshelf like he was an idiot.

Killen nodded in understanding haven forgotten about the bookshelf. Emma noticed the food and sauntered over. Killian focused on the bowl when she sat, images of her nude upper half flashing through his head. Emma began eating and jumped again when Hook's right hand slammed down onto the table. "Damn it!" He yelled and whipped the bowl across the room. The princess focused on her food, trying to ignore the situation. This infuriated him even more. How was she able to ignore him so easily when she never left his mind?! He growled and before Emma could take another bite he grabbed her by her neck and tossed her onto the bed. Her eyes began to water as he crawled on top of her. She cowered in fear as his hand began to run up her shirt. Emma whimpered and it made him angrier. What right did she have to feel upset?! She didn't have one!

When he began to spread her legs she shook her head, begging him to stop. "Please, please stop" she began to sob "You c-can't do this" She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from angering him more. "I can't?! This is my bloody ship, princess. I do as I please!" He growled and flipped her over so she was on her stomach, crying. He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, until her upper half was being held up by her hands. Emma cried loudly as pain surged through her. "I-I'm sorry, please stop! Stop, please!" She cried more and suddenly Killian's eyes widened and he dropped her. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? It wasn't actually her fault. "I-I'm...I'm sorry" He got up from the bed and backed away until he stumbled over the rug and fell. He watched as Emma curled up into a ball and faced the wall, crying until she fell asleep. Killian simply sat in the corner of the room, ashamed of what he almost did. Any other woman and he still would have fuck her, but he couldn't do it with Emma, her sobs tugged at his heart until it almost ripped in half. Why? He fell asleep thinking about how much he made her cry in just that one night.

**Sorry my lovelies, but I had to, he was sexually frustrated and confused, but for some reason he couldn't do it. **


	3. Uplifting Laugh

**Ah, here is a more...relaxing chapter to make up for Hook's cruelty in the last one. I apologize my lovelies, but he couldn't help it. I always appreciate the reviews. It really helps me out. If you ever have any concerns about the rating and you want me to warn you, please let me know. If you don't, I'm going to stop putting the STOP! and GO! thing. **

**Ok, enough ranting, to the story.**

When Emma woke up, her head was pounding, her thoughts were overflowing with those sharp blue eyes of last night. He was angry with her, but why? She didn't remember doing anything wrong.

Emma's face seemed, confused as she thought about the way his eyes looked, yes they were sharp, demanding and cruel, but she thought she saw a glimmer of pain and sadness behind them before he turned her over. She shook her head to command the thoughts away. The only thing she should be worried about is getting home, not about this...pirate's feelings.

The young princess sat up slowly, her gaze travelled the room to see Captain Hook. Normally she would have coward back in her bed, but the way he was...didn't seem to deter her. It was probably because he was still asleep. Emma examined him from afar. His hair was a mess, his kohl liner was smudged, he had large bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept much.

What made Emma worry the most was that he was on the ground, his back uncomfortably slouched on the wall and his head was hung down. She licked her lips nervously and climbed off the bed. Emma crawled quietly over to the captain. She wondered if he was needed on deck, surely he would be. The girl hesitated, looking over his facial features, before jostling him in order to awake him.

-Hook-

Hook woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his arm. He gasped when he opened his eyes, as if he had just had a nightmare, which he actually did. In his dreams all he could see were the tears of the young princess as they graced down her face, her body shook as she cried.

"What?!" He growled breathlessly. When he looked at the person who awoke him his eyes widened. Emma began to crawl away as she looked at him, her face was frightened and he could tell she was trying to hide it.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake" She stuttered "I didn't want you to sleep in" Her face filled with worry "I apologize, I should have left you alone"

Killian's expression lightened, she had been concerned about him and he snapped at her for trying to be kind. When he saw her face he felt terrible. Hook felt as though he wasn't worth the effort and well...he really wasn't. He cleared his throat before speaking "No Princess," He started simply "I am the one who should apologize." He placed his hand behind his neck and looked away almost shyly. "Thank you" He stood and left the cabin, ignoring how horrible he must look.

-Emma-

Emma was left sitting there, she was at a loss for words. He just...thanked her. The princess' mind swirled and tried to grasp that fact. He was sincere sounding as well. When he looked at her before he had left his expression had softened. This thought caused a small blush to appear on her face.

Emma squeaked and looked up from her seat on the ground when she heard the door open. She let out a sigh of relief to see it was just Mr. Smee with her breakfast.

Smee helped the girl up and they sat at the table. Smee would tell her stories of their ventures as Emma would eat. This had actually started the first time he brought her lunch. She loved hearing his tales, they were...amazing.

Later on in the day Hook came in. Emma had been lounging on the couch reading when he spoke. "We will be in port in about a week" His deep voice seemed to surprise her as she jumped, almost dropping the book. Hook chuckled lightly and Emma looked at him, astonished.

"Did you just...laugh?" A smile threatened to tug her lips and he looked at her for a moment. A smirked appeared on the pirate's face. "Maybe" He practically purred out "Why do you ask?" He raised a brow and smirked again in satisfaction as her cheeks began to flare a bright red color.

"It just...it sounded nice" She admitted quietly and he smiled "Maybe I'll do it more often" He said simply and with that he left her in the cabin to return to his duties as captain. He left the poor girl dumbfounded and nervous.

'_Why was he so handsome?_' Emma groaned in her mind.

**Sorry this one was so short, I'll work on lengthening them in the next chapter.**


End file.
